In the past few years personal watercraft have become increasingly popular. Some types of these personal watercraft are adapted for stand up operation while others are designed to permit the operator to drive the watercraft while in a sitting position. A third group of watercraft permits the operator to operate the craft from either a standing or sitting position.
Recently these watercraft have been developed to be faster and more powerful. There is also a desire on the part of operators to operate the watercraft in choppy or rough waters.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to produce a watercraft which is more comfortable for an operator, when he negotiates high velocity sharp turns in choppy or rough waters, while at the same time maintaining good stability, maneuverabilty and handling of the craft.
The present invention employs a suspension system which permits the seat, on which the operator sits, to move upwardly or downwardly, depending upon the forces exerted. Forces are present during high velocity turns and in rough and choppy waters.
Various arrangements are possible. In one embodiment the seat itself is capable of upward or downward movement by means of resilient spring damping means and stabilizing bars, commonly known as swing or support arms. The support arms, or stabilizing arms, are generally multi-pivoted structures which permit up and down movement of the seat but resist, reduce, and even eliminate sideways movement.
In another embodiment the seat is fixedly attached to a frame member which is pivoted to the front portion of the watercraft. Support arms or coiled shock absorbers are placed under the seat. Thus, the frame member pivots very slightly at the front while the seat can be constructed to move upwardly or downwardly, any distance, depending upon the configuration.
Seat suspensions, according to the present invention, can be designed for either cruising, i.e., to eliminate shock from rough or choppy waters, or finely tuned for tight corners at high velocity speeds.
In another embodiment of the invention, the steering mechanism is also mounted on the pivotal frame member, as is the seat, such that as the seat moves upwardly or downwardly, the steering mechanism moves accordingly, producing better handling for the operator.
In still another embodiment of the invention, a pair of forwardly and outwardly extending frame members are fixedly connected at their rear ends to the front of the seat frame and pivotally attached at their front ends on either side of the deck assembly.
In still another embodiment, not only do the seat and steering mechanisms rise and lower together, but also the footwells on which the operator places his feet, in both the standing and sitting positions. Thus the operator can maintain the same leg, arm and back positions during high speed turns, or riding on rough, choppy waters. By constructing the frame, the steering mechanism, seat and footwells to move upwardly or downwardly simultaneously, the watercraft is much more comfortable.
In a still further embodiment of the invention the upper deck body, which includes the deck, seat, footwells, side decks, bow, and console is integrally molded in one piece. Rather than being fixedly attached to the hull, the upper deck body is connected to the hull by means of a waterproof membrane which encircles the hull and deck. The membrane is flexible and collapsible. The entire upper body of the watercraft is suspended by means of coiled shock spring means, pivotal support arms or telescopic struts, all of which are fastened at their lower ends to the sides or floor of the hull and at their upper ends to the underside of the upper deck body. Thus, when the watercraft encounters choppy water, these configurations create a type of floating suspension which can move vertically up and down such that the operator's seat, footwells, and console all move together.